Banquet and utility tables having collapsible legs are well known. Likewise, benches having collapsible legs are known. Conventional collapsible tables and benches typically have a use configuration and a storage configuration. In the use configuration, a pair of collapsible legs is folded downwards from the tabletop or bench and are placed onto a ground surface to support the tabletop or bench in a raised position. In the storage configuration, the collapsible legs are folded underneath the tabletop or bench.
In order to prevent the table or bench from collapsing, a support bracket disposed between the table top or bench top and the collapsible legs is provided. The support bracket may include a locking mechanism to prevent the legs from collapsing during use of the table or bench. If the support bracket is not fully extended to the use position, the locking mechanism for the bracket may fail to be in a proper position for preventing the table or bench from collapsing.
What is needed, therefore, is a positive locking mechanism and articulated support bracket that automatically locks the bracket in the extended position when the legs are fully extended and the table or bench is in a use position and automatically unlocks the bracket when the table or bench is in an upside down leg folding position.